Sentido Común
by GriisleChan
Summary: Alfred solo quería pasar una tarde diferente pero no todo salio como el quería. Con Nyo!Inglaterra y Nyo!Rusia y mención: AsaKiku/UsUk/RusAme/Rochu. One-shot


Holaaas :B aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poquito y para no perder la idea lo escribi XD jajajaja espero les guste~! como la gran mayoria de mis fics, su objetivo es simplemente hacerlos reir un rato n.n

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio .w. es de Himaruya-san~ (que aun no se digna a dibujar a Venezuela y al resto de los latinos ;w; XD)

Alice: Nyo!Inglaterra

Anya: Nyo!Rusia

el resto de los países tienen su nombre original :3

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sentido Común**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Aliceeee~!- nuestro americano favorito se adentro a la casa del país europeo, vaya a saber cómo. Se llego hasta la sala encontrando a la rubia leyendo, esta despejo la vista de su libro al escuchar como una voz chillona decía su nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alfred?- pregunto levantando una de sus cejas. El chico se acerco y se sentó a su lado en el gran sillón.

-¡Vengo para que salgamos! Y no aceptare…-fue interrumpido por el sonido que produjo el libro al ser cerrado.

-No- se levanto para guardar dicho libro en el gran estante que se hallaba en la sala.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración- hizo un puchero mientras la seguía. Esta se volteo y coloco las manos en su cintura.

-Iré a casa de Kiku a tomar té- se excuso para luego darle la espalda e ir en busca de su abrigo.

-¿Japón?- dijo incrédulo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado ¡estaba prefiriendo al japonés antes que a él!

-Como escuchaste- afirmo mientras se colocaba el abrigo recién tomando.

-No es justo… ¿Qué tiene Japón que no tenga yo?- pregunto de la nada tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Esta puso pose pensativa buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir, porque si, habían muchas cosas que el japonés tenia y no él empezando por…-Sentido común- carraspeo los dedos ¡había encontrado las palabras perfectas! El americano por otro lado se quedo sorprendido ¿sentido común? ¿Qué rayos con eso?- Así que si me disculpas… no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Kiku- dio por terminada la conversación mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- fue hasta ella y coloco su dedo índice en uno de sus cachetes, esta al no esperarse tal acción aparto su mano bruscamente sonrojándose por la ira.

-¡N-no te importa!- y justamente salió dando un portazo olvidando que la casa era suya y había dejado a su ex-colonia encerrada.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- se pregunto a sí mismo una vez que no hubo rastro de la rubia.

-El amour mon ami~ ¿no te has dado cuenta? Bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de ti- se escucho la voz del francés pero en si el de lentes no sabía de donde provenía hasta que lo encontró en una de las ventanas.

-¿Francia? ¿Qué haces ahí?- al parecer hoy era el "dia especial de preguntarse por todo" o eso era lo que daba a saber el americano. Fue directo hasta el francés que solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Necesitas un lugar por donde salir o no?- el americano le dio la razón y con la ayuda de Francis salió por la ventana…

_**.**_

Caminó caminó y caminó pensando en que hacer esa tarde, el quería salir con Alice pero esta ya tenía "otros planes" suspiro por quinta vez mientras continuaba con su larga caminata…

-¿America-Kun? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- una suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba al frente de la mismísima Rusia.

-Ehh…- el llegar al país euro-asiático no estaba en sus planes, y mira que camino bastante- Solo paseaba por aquí- le dijo colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo. Anya pestaño un par de veces extrañada…

-Vaya… es raro viniendo de ti…o… No me digas que vienes a espiarme o hacer de las tuyas- Su expresión dulce cambio por una un poco mas sombría, el americano solo negó rotundamente lo recién dicho por ella.

-¡Claro que no! Llegue aquí por accidente es todo- ya estaba empezando a sudar frio. La rusa noto la sinceridad en sus palabras y volvió a su expresión "normal"

-Está bien- sonrió dulcemente y justo estaba por irse pero la voz del rubio oji-azul hizo que regresara a su sitio.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?- pregunto con un tono apresurado en su voz y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- se señalo a si misma mientras el otro asentía -Claro porque no…- respondió sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Alfred estaba un poco impresionado ya que no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica… iba a tener una cita con la rusa con la que siempre ha peleado y… ¡bah! Esos son solo detalles, lo único importante era que iba a divertirse como lo había planeado (o eso esperaba) a pesar de que Alice lo había "rechazado"- Pero…justamente voy de camino a casa de Yao- se sonrojo un poco al mencionar esas últimas palabras. El americano puso cara de poker ¿¡era en serio!

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logro salir de su boca ¡estaba siendo suplantado por segunda vez!

-Que iré a casa de Yao~ - repitió- Tal vez para otra ocasión si salgamos.

-¿Qué tiene China que no tenga yo?- le formulo la misma pregunta que le hizo a la inglesa. Anya lo miro detenidamente para luego responderle con toda la sinceridad del mundo…

-Sentido común America-Kun~ es obvio- soltó una risita que simplemente denoto que se burlaba del pobre Alfred, este se quedo de piedra ¡le habían hasta respondido con las mismas palabras!- Bien, tengo que irme fue un placer verte- se despidió y emprendió su camino pero al dar dos pasos se detuvo- O no- agrego finalmente para así desaparecer de la vista del oji-azul ¡y cómo no! ¡No querida dejar esperando a su Chino favorito!

El rubio se quedo parado en el mismo lugar durante unos cuantos minutos, cuando...

-¿!Que tienen los asiáticos que no tenga yo!-Soltó a todo pulmón elevando sus brazos al cielo, como buscando que el mismo Dios le respondiera, en eso, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y se dio vuelta encontrándose con una dulce anciana…

-Sentido común mijo… sentido común….-y así como vino se fue.

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, jamás le volverá hacer caso a su superior ¡jamás! Y con dicha nota mental se dispuso volver a su hogar para encerrarse a jugar video juegos y comer toda clase de porquerías como buen representante de la nación americana que era…

¡Animo Alfred!

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y fin~ XD jajaja lo se muy extraño pero wee no hay que ignorar cuando viene la inspiración xD... Pensé mucho si subirlo o no u.u pero dos amigas lo leyeron y dijeron que les gusto .w. jajajaja

espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de la lectura~! Los reviews son bien recibidos n.n pero eso si, si es para insultar y eso no quiero nada ewe(?) XD jajajaja en serio no se olviden de comentar :3 me gusta mucho saber que opina la gente de lo que escribo :)

sin mas, hasta la próxima! gracias por leer! adiós ~!


End file.
